everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartstruck Spring
__TOC__ As spring approaches, many of the students attending the schools in the fairytale world are looking to find their spring sweethearts. While some know who they’re looking for, others may have to stumble upon their love in a more unorthodox way! Luckily, Ever After High’s own Hedone Agape, the daughter of Eros and Psyche, might just be what they need to find their true heart’s match! What do YOU Need to Do? While Hedone is setting up all she needs to make this year’s Spring Unsprung celebration full of love, you should be hard at work as well making an amazing new character! Just comment bellow, and we’ll make sure by the end of the entering period that everyone is matched up to another user. While you two will know you’re making characters for each other, you aren’t allowed to reveal any information about them! In the end, you’ll each have a new character and with luck, and a bit of divine intervention, a relationship will blossom between them! To summarize, let your heart soar free as you make a new character, and eventually your partner will make their prince or princess charming! Specific Rules While you aren’t allowed to reveal any facts about your character to your partner, you should still know enough about them on the day of the reveal that you can create a new relationship between them, so make sure you know all the details you need to know to explain who your character is! Sharing art anywhere your partner might see it is strictly prohibited. While art isn’t a necessity for this, those who enjoy creating art of their characters should remember that this is a mystery ship, and you don’t want your partner to lose their suspense! Silhouettes are allowed, though it's best if you stay away from sharing any art for the full suspense. Creating a page for your character is only allowed on the day of the reveal, or anytime after.As previously stated, this is to make sure that your partner knows absolutely nothing about this new character! If you want to prepare the page in advance, feel free to do so on your own word processors, but please refrain from posting it here. If the number of entrants is an uneven number, Hedone is prepared to offer a friend of hers to make sure that everyone finds their true love, so don’t be shy and enter! There are no requirements on how you should make your character, such as gender, story, or affiliation, so be as creative as you want! The only thing to keep in mind is that this should be a completely new character made from scratch. Need ideas? Check out the FC Generator on the community discord server for some inspiration! How to Enter Simply comment bellow, and you’ve got your invitation to the most fableous event at this year’s Spring Unsprung; Hedone’s Matches Made in Heaven! Once entered you can get started on your new character right away, though you won’t know who you’re making a character for until the entries close! Entries open on March 15th, and close on Friday March 22nd at 24:00 EST (or 12.00am EST). From that point on, you’ll have until March 29th at 24:00 EST (or 12:00am EST) to finish your character and submit them to me, and the reveals will happen around 12:00pm EST the next day!! This year’s entrants are… Submitting a Finished Character Once your character is done, make sure to message Hedone through Discord so that she’s fully aware of who she’s working with. You’ll find her as wallpacapaca on the official Mirror Portal server, and while it might say she’s offline rest assured she’s always looking at her phone. You can send her art, or a short introduction to the character, and she’ll use that to match you and your partner together. After the reveals, feel free to create a page for your new OC and use the category HSMar2018 to let everyone know where they found their sweetheart! Category:Collabs